1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a host computer system, which receives information, rasterizes it, compresses it and transmits it to a portable device which decompresses the image to display it on a screen. The result is a cost effective Internet access solution which allows interaction between the device and a host computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The background of the present invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,103, Internet Access Device, which describes an improved Internet access system, vastly different from the present invention. Other prior art would include palm top computers, hand-held computers and cellular telephones that have limited processing power due to design restrictions. Thus, these computers are much slower for accessing the Internet and World Wide Web.